


Последний человек на Земле

by fandom Mass Effect 2020 (fandom_MassEffect), Holda13



Series: fandom Mass Effect 2020 — Визуал G — PG-13 [1]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Art, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Landscape
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:27:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25476121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_MassEffect/pseuds/fandom%20Mass%20Effect%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holda13/pseuds/Holda13
Summary: Размышление на тему того, что увидела бы Шепард, если бы не выбирала вообще и произошла бы концовка «Отказ».
Series: fandom Mass Effect 2020 — Визуал G — PG-13 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1845445
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2020





	Последний человек на Земле

[ ](https://funkyimg.com/i/36s8F.jpg)

**Author's Note:**

> [доп. ссылка](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/623642922578870282/736192040790130718/de43d9fa9e1003e6.jpg)


End file.
